Biting the Bullet
by Sabertron15
Summary: Bluestreak's come to accept his life among the autobots. With new friends & memories you would think life would be fine! Wrong the twins can't seem to leave him alone, it's one prank after the other. With the help of Bumblebee, Blue seeks out his revenge.
1. Snow Patrol

The cold air felt like a thousand tiny pins being dug into his armour as he walked.

"It's freezing!!" he's company whined, cussing angrily as his foot sunk deeply into the snow.

Sniggering silently he continued to walk silently back to the Ark, quite content for once to listen to another speak.

"I mean Cybertron never had anything like this, yeah sure we had acid snow which wasn't as bad as the rain because surprisingly it didn't burn you or start to eat your armour..."

Smiling he turned to look at his patrol partner, amusement obvious on his grey face.

"What?" the small yellow beetle looked at the silver datsun wearily.

"Normally, I'm the one who chatters non stop" Bluestreak grinned happily at the now sheepish mini-bot.

"Well talking is better than silence anyways" Bumblebee muttered.

Chuckling Bluestreak turned back around.

"Sooooooo..."

"So what?" Bluestreak tilted his helm in the direction of his friend.

"What do we do now?"

Bluestreak looked towards the slightly smaller mech his optics narrowed slightly in his confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Weeeelll...we don't need to do anything once we get back to the ark right?"

"Riiiight?" Bluestreak responded cautiously.

"And we don't have anymore shifts 'till tomorrow"

"What's your point Bee?"

"Well how 'bout we just like not go back to the ark for a tiny bit" to emphasis his point Bumblebee held up his right hand, with his thumb and forefinger barely touching.

"What? Prowl would deactivate us if we report in late"

"Well we just call in saying we stopped for a little bit 'cus I was tired and wanted to sit down"

Bluestreak regarded the mini-bot for a moment; his face was pulled into a wide almost comical grin. Sighing he looked back up the hill, the ark was just visible, only a little further up the slope and they would be there.

"Fine but if they find out we lied I'm saying it's all your fault"

Bumblebee's grin only grew wider.

...

...A short time later back in the Ark...

"Has anyone seen Bluestreak and Bumblebee?"

"No sir"

Prowl frowned it wasn't like the two younglings to be late to come off patrol if anything they were normally early.

"Although..."

Prowl turned to face the red mini-bot.

"Yes? What is it Cliffjumper?"

Cliffjumper shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Bluestreak did send in a short message, about two breems ago, saying him and Bumblebee where resting for a little bit"

Prowl rubbed at his forehead with his left hand, he really didn't have time for this today.

"Did they happen to mention where?" He asked.

"Ermm...no"

Prowl sighed and marched back out of the control room. He heard chuckling coming from the other side of the room. Frowning he turned to face the giggling mech.

"I'm going to go look for them and you" he pointed at the mech who instantly stopped mid laugh.

"Are going to come with me"

Holding up a hand to still the protest before it begun he continued.

"And on the way you can explain to me in vivid detail what you find so amusing Sideswipe"

The mechs jaw dropped and abruptly closed with an audibly click.

He spun back around to walk out the control room, when his optics spotted another Lamborghini walking past the doorway.

"SUNSTREAKER" he barked.

Jumping about a mile into the air, he turned around to face Prowl.

"It wasn't my fault!" the yellow Lambo cried.

"It was his!" he gestured wildly to his brother.

"Hey!!"

"Sunstreaker!"

The yellow mech turned to look at him once more.

"I'm going out to look for Bluestreak and Bumblebee, you and your brother will be joining me, you can also explain to me why you immedialty assumed I was accusing you of something"

Sunstreaker's optics opened wide.

"Now come with me both of you"

Prowl walked out of the room, the grumbling Lamborghini twins in tow.

...

Bluestreak ducked behind a boulder.

"Hah! You're so slow you couldn't catch a PetroSnail!" He called scooping up a hand full of snow and beginning to mould it.

"Yeah! Well you creator was a TOASTER!"

"OOOOOOOoo!! That really hurt!!"

He jumped back up, aimed and through the snowball at the yellow bug.

Bumblebee spluttered as the snowball hit him square in the faceplates.

"Hey!!"

Laughing Bluestreak ran to find new cover only to be hit in the back of the head with not one but two snowballs. Skidding to a halt he spun around and quickly set about making a new snowball.

"That is so not far" He cried, giggling as he through a second snowball at his yellow friend.

Bumblebee ducked and the snowball flew over his head to hit another mech in the face.

Bluestreak gasped, Bumblebee looked back up only to yelp slightly in shock.

There stood Prowl doorwings ridged and face contorted into a slight scowl, the snow however covered up most of his face.

The sound of laughing quickly pulled Bluestreak back to reality. Prowl ran one hand down the length of his face and almost casually flicked the snow of his hand. Bluestreak looked at the twins who were, by the looks of it, having trouble standing up. Clutching their sides and roaring with laughter. Prowl glared at them before turning his head up to regard the nervous young gunner and scout.

"What..." he paused to eye the twins again, who had both fallen on the ground.

"Are you doing out here? You were both supposed to report in over three breems ago"

"Well...err...we...kinda erm" Bluestreak struggled to find the right words; Prowl's face remained completely neutral as he studied both of them.

"Never mind we will discuss this later...SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!"

The twins immediately jumped up, though still sniggering, turned their attention back to the black and white datsun.

"Time to go back to the Ark"

As they began the slow trek back up the hill, Bluestreak and Bumblebee exchanged nervous glances.

What was Prowl going to do to them?

...

Bluestreak sighed unhappily as he wiped his head with the back of his hand.

"Hey, it could be worse"

"How?" he asked sceptically.

"Well..." Bumblebee looked thoughtful for a minute.

"He could have made as scrub the whole Ark, inside and out"

Bluestreak thought about it carefully.

"True"

Currently Blue and Bumblebee were scrubbing the entire southern corridors of the Ark; they had already done the east and west.

Putting his cloth back in the now bitingly cold water, he grimaced.

"My paints gonna end up chipping from all this cleaning"

Bumblebee snickered and held up his hands,

"Mines already chipping look"

Bluestreak looked closer, sure enough their where cracks in the paint and some small bits had even come off.

"I didn't think it was possibly to wear your hands away from cleaning, but we have once again been proven wrong" Bluestreak smiled.

At least he didn't have to do this tedious task alone.

Bumblebee grinned.

"Yeah me neither"

Still smiling they returned to scrubbing the floor. Wringing out his cloth, Bluestreak hummed softly to himself.

"Hey that's kind of good"

"Thanks"

"Where did you hear it?"

"I didn't"

"You mean you just made it up?"

"No...It's" Bluestreak scratched the back of his helm.

"Like a memory, I suppose"

"I thought you couldn't remember anything before Isoain?" Bumblebee pushed himself up so he was sitting on his heels. He watched the other closely noticing the slight droop in his doorwings. Blue only openly talked about that incident with Bumblebee and even then it was a touchy subject.

"I don't, I hardly remember anything before or during it, Waking up in Ratchet's med-bay is my first real memory" Bluestreak sighed.

"At least not consciously, during recharge I do"

"The nightmares?" Bumblebee asked already knowing the answer.

Bluestreak continued scrubbing.

"..Yes"

Bumblebee decided it was time to change the subject.

"Sooooo...I heard Hound and Mirage finally hooked up" he said, scrubbing at a patch of dirt on the floor.

Bluestreaks doorwings twitched in surprise.

"Really?"

Bumblebee grinned.

"Really"

"Awesome, 'bout fragging time"

"I know! Shame I lost my bet to Smokescreen though"

"What'cha bet?"

"That Hound and Mirage would get together after Hound jumped him"

Bluestreak snickered.

"...but apparently they got locked in a storage closet together"

Bluestreak laughed again this time Bumblebee joined in.

"Sooo 'lil Bee who do you reckon will be the next two to get together?"

Bumblebee smirked, checking to make sure no one was around he gestured for Bluestreak to come closer.

"Red Alert and Inferno" he whispered, grinning madly

"What?!" Bluestreaks optics widened in shock.

"You're insane" he chuckled.

"I am not!"

"He's probably listening you know" Bluestreak smirked jerking his thumb in the direction of the security camera focused upon them.

"So what?" Bumblebee shrugged.

"The sooner he realises that Inferno keeps making those..." Bumblebee clasped his hands together and fluttered his optics, in a poor imitation of what he'd seen some of the human females do in the movies, "Please bond with me right now, optics at Red the better"

Bluestreak laughed.

"Red's probably gonna put you in the brig for that" he chuckled

Bumblebee laughed as well,

"It's true though is it not?"

"It is" Bluestreak smiled.

Both friends returned back to their task of cleaning the corridor, in a comfortably silence, and not for the first time Bluestreak thanked primus he had such a great friend to make even the most annoying, boring jobs into a enjoyable, funny couple of cycles.

"Hey Bee?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna bet that Red and Inferno get stuck in a closet as well"

Bluestreak grinned wickedly as Bumblebee cackled.


	2. Bad Start to the day

Tiredly he shuffled down the corridor intent on making it to the wash racks, before he collapsed from lack of recharge.

In the distant he could make out the sound of someone running down the corridor towards him.

"Heya Blue! Where you going?" chirruped the yellow mini-bot as he skidded to a halt beside him.

Bluestreak shot a glare at the wildly grinning bug. Bluestreak was not a morning mech, Bumblebee on the other hand was always happy.

**Always.**

"What do you want Bee?" Blue sighed tiredly.

The smile never faltered as he happily replied,

"Just to see what ya doing! You going to the wash racks? If you want i can get you some energon for when you get out"

Bluestreak yawned.

"That would be great Bee thanks"

Bumblebee's smile widened, turned on his heel and practically skipped back down the corridor. Bluestreak shook his head in amusement.

Checking his internal chronometer he sighed again, it wasn't even five a.m. human time. He felt his optics flicker slightly.

Shaking himself slightly he muttered,

"Time to wake up, can't be falling into recharge in the middle of the fragging corridor"

Turning right he smiled to himself, no one else was in the wash racks. Thank primus.

Bluestreak did have his own private wash racks but the last prank the twins pulled on him left his quarters completely flooded, so currently he was bunking with Bumblebee. Who, since Mirage moved into Hound's quarters, had a spare booth.

Cautiously he looked around the wash racks before entering them fully. It looked like the twins hadn't been in their yet. Normally all the buffers had gone if the twins had just paid a visit. Bluestreak sighed and forced himself to relax, not even realising how tense he had become.

Ever since Bluestreak had tripped and accidentally knocked Sunstreaker into that mud pit, over a earth month ago, **both** twins had been after him non-stop it was one prank after the other. If he was lucky he would only get three pranks pulled on him a day.

**Minimum. **

Taking yesterday for an example, he had walked into the control room to start his shift when a bucket of some green goo from Wheeljack's lab landed on his head and quite literally froze him in place, until Ratchet could remove him. That had taken two cycles! Then after he was free he was sent back to Bee's quarters to rest only to find all his belongs had been removed and welded to the walls outside the room. It had taken another five cycles to remove them.

He didn't know why the twins constantly pranked him, if it was because of that accident or not, he had apologized to Sunstreaker furiously especially when the gold warrior had threatened to dismantle him.

Not that Sunstreaker would have done that anyway...He hoped.

Pressing one of the many buttons on the wall he patiently waited for the water to heat up. Stepping under the now warm spray, he purred, optics flickering in contentment as the water seeped into the gaps of his armour. Soothing the aching wires and joints underneath. He stretched slightly doorwings twitching back and forth as he did so.

As the water gently pattered on his armour, his mind wandered back to the twins. Blaster had joked that the twins liked him, so they pranked him, Bluestreak had immedialty dismissed the idea with a chuckle and proceeded to tell Blaster why the idea was so farfetched.

But the more Bluestreak thought about it the more it became more...realistic.

What if the twins did like him? What if Blaster was right? Then again what if they did?

Bluestreak shook his head, attempting to clear his muddled thoughts. Suddenly a stuttering sound came from the pipe as the water abruptly cut off. Bluestreak frowned and tapped the shower head lightly.

_'Just my luck'_ he thought bitterly.

He tapped the shower head again this time a bit harder. Nothing. He stared angrily at it for a minute or two before hitting it with all the strength he could muster, in his tired state.

A loud gurgling sound echoed around the wash racks. Blue gulped that didn't sound good. He backed up a little way from the shower, eyeing it cautiously. Just when Blue thought it was safe to continue, the shower head flew off and hit him on his helm. He cussed angrily rubbing at his now aching head. Before he could move again something burst out of the broken shower. Cussing wildly he jumped backwards only to trip up and fall flat on his back.

Bluestreak yelped in pain as he landed on his doorwings. Ignoring the slight twinge in his wings he pushed himself back up to inspect the still leaking shower.

Dripping from it was a bright pink liquid of some sort. it was only when Bluestreak stood back up did he realise he was covered in the strange substance. He held a hand up to his face; inspecting it he caught the smell of paint fumes. Human made.

"The twins" Bluestreak growled under his breath.

Bluestreak scowled, this was the final straw, no matter what he had done to the twins it was no excuse to constantly pick on him like this. Bluestreak thought carefully, still standing in the pink paint.

It was time for payback.

He also knew the perfect mech to help him.

He smirked.

_'Oh those twins are gonna rue the day they messed with me'_


	3. Looking for a Bug

I'm seperating this chapter into two halves as it turned out a lot longer than i expected .

...

...

He poked his head round the rec room door, carefully scanning the occupants, making sure a certain pair of twins weren't in there.

Feeling satisfied they weren't there nor hiding somewhere, he stepped fully into the room, heading straight for the energon dispenser and picked up an empty cube.

"HEYA BLUE!!" someone shouted cheerfully in his audios.

Jumping he whirled around, dropping his empty cube in surprise.

"Oh Blaster! You scared me!"

The red tape deck chuckled, bending down to pick up Bluestreak's cube.

"I could kind of tell"

"Thanks"

"No probs dude, still wound up tight over the dastardly duo I see?"

Bluestreak raised an optic ridge as Blaster shrugged dismissively.

"Got it from a cartoon"

"Ah"

"Am I right?"

Bluestreak sighed.

"Yes"

"Knew it, so what did your dear lover boys do this time?"

Bluestreak glared at the sniggering CO.

"Apart from rigging the wash racks to smother me in pink paint, nothing and their not my lovers!"

Ignoring the last comment, Blaster patted the datsun's should sympathetically.

"I knew it"

He sighed dramatically.

"Knew what?"

Blaster grinned.

"Their, oh how do the humans say it? Ah yes. Head over heels in love with you"

Still grinning, Blaster easily dodged the still empty cube thrown at him.

"They are not"

"You're in denial"

"**I AM NOT**!"

"Oh come on Blue! Don't tell me you ain't noticed them! Whenever you're in the same room their always watching you and you're the only one I believe they've ever given their full attention to!"

Bluestreak scowled, deciding he had enough of this conversation decided to change it.

"You seen Bee?"

Blaster smirked, instantly recognizing what he was trying to do.

"We ain't finished this convo dude, and yes I have seen him he went out earlier with Spike. He'll be back soon"

"Guess I'll just wait then" Bluestreak replied, heading over to pick up his cube.

...

Bluestreak sank down in his chair with a sigh. It had been two cycles since he had spoken to Blaster and Bumblebee still wasn't back. To make matters worse the twins choose that exact moment to come in.

"Heya Sides, Sunny!" Jazz called cheerfully from across the room.

Sideswipe grinned.

"Heya Jazz!"

"DON'T CALL ME SUNNY!"

"Wateva ya' say Sunshine!"

Bluestreak heard Sunstreaker growl before stomping over to grab a cube of energon.

Blue didn't dare look up from his own cube. Just in case the twins came over.

_'Please Primus, don't let them come over'_

Bluestreak risked a glance over at the twins, only to meet Sideswipe's gaze.

_'slag it all to the pits'_

He groaned inwardly as the twins walked towards him.

_'I'm doomed'_

He focused on his cube determined not to look at either of them.

Hoping they might just take the hint and go away.

_'No such luck it would appear'_ he thought sourly. As Sideswipe flopped into one of the seats opposite him.

Sunstreaker sat down, somewhat more gracefully than his twin, in the other chair.

"How's it hanging pinky?"

Bluestreak glared at Sideswipe who was grinning broadly at him.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Ouch Blue, Just came to see how you are that's all, heard about your little err..Accident this morning" Sideswipe snickered.

Bluestreak's scowl deepened.

"I'm fine" he hissed, wishing more than anything for them to just leave him alone.

"Good" Sides smirked, grabbing his twins cube and downing it.

"**HEY**!"

"Go get me another one Sunny" he grinned, holding up the now empty cube.

"Go get it yourself, you lazy glitch! And stop calling me Sunny!"

The grin faded from Sideswipe's face to be replaced by a pout.

"Please bro, you know you love me"

Sunstreaker growled, stood up and snatched the cube from his brother's hand.

"Thanks bro, I love you"

Sunstreaker muttered angrily, stomping back over to the dispenser.

"_Sooo_..."

"So what?"

"How have you been apart from that little hiccup this morning?"

Bluestreak stared venomously at the red Lamborghini.

"What" he growled "are you up to?"

Sideswipe placed his hand on his chest plate in mock indignation.

"Why Blue, what makes you think I'm up to anything"

"Because you and your brother are always up to something, because every time you two come near me I end up in the med-bay bruised, miserable and covered in **PAINT**!" he yelled, catching more than one mech's attention.

"I wouldn't say all the time" Sides muttered, truly uncomfortable with everyone staring at him.

Bluestreak felt his wings twitching in annoyance.

"You know what" he hissed, pointing accusingly at Sideswipe.

"Forget it" he let his hand drop back down, standing up he muttered "I'm going to look for Bee"

He walked past Sunstreaker on his way out the room.

Completely missing the dark expressions on the twin's faces.

...

...Two more cycles later...

Bluestreak was once again in the rec room, looking for Bumblebee.

"Has anyone seen Bee?"

"Nope we haven't seen him all day" Sideswipe answered from his position on the couch.

Bluestreak glanced at the other mech's in the room, who just shook their heads.

Silently fuming he turned on his heel and marched back out.

_'Where the slag are you Bee?'_

Just as Bluestreak was considering tearing down the Ark to look for the mini-bot a small timid voice crackled over his private comm.-link.

_"Um...Blue you there?"_

_"Bee! Where the frag have you been?"_

_"It's kind of a long story"_

A sigh.

_"Could, would you be able to come down to the east corridor?"_

_"Erm, ok what's wrong?"_

_"You'll know once you get down here"_

Another sigh.

_"...And could you hurry? I'm feeling kind of dizzy know"_

_"Sure thing Bee, won't be long, Bluestreak out"_

"Something the matter?"

Bluestreak yelped and spun around to be greeted by two identically grinning faces.

"No why should there be? Wait..." he paused to study the twins, they were both looking extremely smug especially Sunstreaker.

"What did you two DO?!" he shouted, poking Sideswipe hard in the chest.

"Absolutely nothing" Sunstreaker smirked, before turning around and walking back down the corridor a cackling Sideswipe in tow.

Bluestreak stared after them for a moment.

"**OH PRIMUS!! BUMBLEBEE**!"


	4. Chptr3 part 2: Gathering the troops

Part 2 of Chapter three . only i quicky :P

...

Bluestreak ran as fast as he could, knocking others over in his haste.

"**SORRY**!" he called back, not bothering to stop.

He rounded another corner.

'_What the slag have those idiot's done now?_' he thought angrily.

The east corridor was just around the next corner. He ran full out, skidding sharply to the left. He came to an abrupt stop, optics wide.

"Bee?"

The yellow mech looked at him and waved happily.

"Heya Blue!"

"What in primus name happened?" he asked, crouching down so he was optic level with the mini-bot.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he replied.

"I'm not too sure"

He sighed.

"I was on my way to find you, the next thing I know I'm up here"

The scout was currently hanging upside down from the ceiling, one foot tied tightly with what appeared to be human rope.

"Ok, hang on I'll get you down"

"Was that meant as a joke?"

"Not intentionally" Bluestreak answered, standing back up onto the tips of his feet, he set about trying to free the dangling mini-bot.

"Now I know how you feel, when the twins prank you" he snickered.

Blue sighed.

"I can't believe you find this funny"

"Well...it is really"

Bluestreak finally undid the knot, only for Bumblebee to come crashing down with a loud yelp.

"Oops, I'm _so _sorry Bee!"

Bumblebee rubbed his head.

"It's fine"

"You know" Bluestreak grinned "They probably recorded that"

"Oh good I want a copy!"

Bluestreak laughed.

"You're mad"

"No, I have a good sense of humour"

Bluestreak shook his head in exasperation and offered his hand out helping the shorter mech back onto his feet.

"I wanted to speak to you about something"

"Yeah, Blaster said" Bumblebee frowned slightly "what's up?"

Bluestreak quickly looked around making sure no one was near them.

"I'll tell you when we get back to our quarters" he whispered.

...

Back inside their temporarily shared quarters, Bluestreak engaged the dead lock and turned to face Bumblebee.

"What's up?" he asked again.

"You know the twins have been bugging me for quite a while now"

"About an earth month I would say"

"About that yes"

"What about it?"

Bluestreak smirked.

"Well their latest prank this morning has got me thinking; maybe just maybe it's time for a little payback"

Bumblebee's optics widened his expression one of shock, it was quickly replaced by a wicked grin.

"After today, I'm game"

"Good but..."

Bluestreak's optics rested on the door for an astrosecond before focusing back on the scout.

"Were going to need some help"

Bumblebee considered this for a moment.

"You do realise that the only mech that could and would help us is a senior officer?"

"Yes"

"That if he did help us he would get the blame and we wouldn't?"

"I've thought about it yes, and since when has that stopped him before?"

Bee frowned slightly.

"True but what about Prowl? Also would he help us?"

"He has ways of dealing with Prowl and I believe he would"

"Where is he now?"

"The rec room I think" Bluestreak replied.

"Well..."

Bumblebee grinned strolling past Blue and unlocking the door. Stepping out the room he turned around to look at Bluestreak. He clapped his hands together and grin still in place, continued,

"What are we waiting for?"

...

"So ya' want ma help eh?"

"You're an expert at this stuff, please" A pair of bright young optics stared pleadingly at the mech across from them.

"Ya do realise ya I would get the blame for all this? If something went wrong?"

"..."

"An' that the both of ya would properly get some serious brig time?"

Bumblebee and Bluestreak glanced at each other.

"Please, you're the only mech we know who can help with this"

The other mech chuckled.

"No need to resort to begging ma younglings"

"So you'll help us"

Swirling the contents around in his cube he regarded the two small mech's sitting across from him.

"On one condition"

"You name it" Bumblebee chirruped happily.

"_No one_ knows I'm involved in this, if you two get caught I'll try and help ya out, but I ain't handin' ma self in, Prowl wouldn't talk to me for a month after the last incident with the paint bombs."

"Fair enough" Bluestreak shrugged.

The black and white mech chuckled flinging his feet up to rest on the table. Taking a sip from his cube he beamed.

"So what exactly did ya have in mind?"

...

"Ya start with small things first, stuff that can be passed as a coincidence or an accident. Then you start working your way up to bigger things until finally BAM!" the empty cube came down hard on the table. "Ya got 'em were ya want 'em"

"The question is what can be passed off as coincidental?"

"Ya came to the pranking King! I know all about this stuff as you said, I can make one of the most biggest pranks look like a totally innocent accident"

Bluestreak grinned, he was so glad he asked for the SO's help know.

"Ah slag it I gotta go, meet me outside the twins quarters at 0300"

"Why?" They asked in union.

Standing up Jazz grinned devilishly down at them.

"You'll see" he began to walk out of the nearly empty rec room.

"Oh and bring some super glue and paint remover"


	5. The battle is on

This took a little while to update as i have at least a million different bunnies eating my brain at the moment lol. Anyways read and enjoy .

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sideswipe yawned and pushed himself into a sitting position, somewhere out of his line of sight, he's brother was scrubbing away furiously at a piece of 'dirt' on his armour.

"Don't you ever give it a rest bro?" he asked, stretching lightly.

No reply, he sighed and went to get up of the berth. Only to find he couldn't.

His feet wouldn't budge.

He reached down with both hands and yanked on his right foot. A sharp pain followed the action.

"Damn it" he hissed.

He pulled again and received the same outcome.

"Sunny"

"What!?"

"I'm…I'm stuck"

"…What?"

"I'm stuck to the berth, my feet won't move! They've been glued to the slagging berth!" he wailed, tugging at them again.

He heard Sunstreaker approach him,

"You really are stuck" he snickered.

"Of course I'm really stuck you aft-headed….." the last part of the sentence died out as Sideswipe finally looked at his twin.

"Su-sunny?" he stammered, gaping at the other warrior.

Sunstreaker scowled at him.

"Who do you think it is moron?"

Sideswipe opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking very much like an organic fish.

"You…your paint" he finally whispered, pointing to a spot on Sunstreaker's armour.

Looking down Sunstreaker's optics flashed brightly in shock, his paint, his beautiful paint had grey patches all other it. In fact where ever he had waxed there was a grey streak. Lifting his arm up he studied the patch on it. It wasn't paint, there was only one other explanation some suicidal bot had put paint remover in his wax!

Sunstreaker scowled.

Sideswipe recoiled slightly, feeling the intense anger radiating off his twin.

The murderous roar that followed echoed around the entire base.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bluestreak hummed happily to himself, as the other mech's optics widened in surprise, gaped or in Hound's case fell of their chairs in surprise.

"Whoa, who do you reckon pissed Sunny off?"

"No idea"

Bluestreak smirked and turned his attention to the manically grinning scout. Bumblebee looked at him grin still in place.

"Sooo..." he drawled "How long do you reckon it will take, until they realise their doors welded shut?"

Bluestreak sniggered.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlllllllllllllllllllLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I can't believe someone pranked us!!"

"Shut up and hold still you fragger!! Or I'll weld you to the fraggin berth!"

"But it's not fair!" Sides whined, grimacing when Ratchet yanked some glue off roughly.

"You're finished, the rest of the glue should work its way out...eventually"

Ratchet sighed and cast his optics over to the sulking melee warrior in the corner. He couldn't help but chuckle; no one had ever pranked the twins and it was rather amusing, to say the least, especially when Sunstreaker had been reduced to a pouting sparkling.

"Come here Sunstreaker, I haven't got all day"

Sunstreaker grudgingly got up and walked over to the berth his brother had just vacated.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" He asked, whilst reaching for the paint canister.

"No"

"Why?"

Ratchet smirked.

"Because I want pictures"

Sunstreaker gaped stupidly, whilst Sideswipe spluttered.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Prowl sat behind his desk gazing at the data-pad before him. He was worried.

He hadn't seen Jazz since last night, the fact it had been nearly a cycle since he hadn't seen the saboteur didn't bother him. No, it was the fact that he was getting an incredible feeling of intense smugness and glee across their bond that worried him. He stretched across their bond and wearily nudged his mate's conscience.

'_What have you done Jazz?'_

He felt Jazz pause for a moment before innocently replying,

'_Why nothing baby, what makes ya tink I've done somethin'?' _

'_I know you, you're up to something' _

He felt Jazz mentally laugh at him.

'_My dear Prowler I do believe your becoming paranoid' _

'_I am not paranoid Jazz and my names not Prowler, now what are you planning?'_

'_Whateva' baby and I already said I ain't doin' nothin', catch ya later'_

Prowl growled as Jazz blocked him.

_I will find out what he's up too._

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Jazz practically skipped down the halls on the way to the med-bay. Seeing Sunny blast his door of his hinges, and then revealing his streaked paint was hysterically funny. Jazz had taken the liberty of taking pictures, many of the wailing Sideswipe, and sending them to all the Ark's occupants (except Prowl). Which was why there was a great deal of laughter flowing from the Rec Room.

"Music to my audio's" Jazz sighed happily as he bounced into the med-bay.

He scanned the room until he spotted a certain grumpy medic restocking the paint cabinet. He quietly snuck up behind the white bot preparing to pounce.

"I would suggest you don't do that Jazz, unless you want to become spare parts"

Jazz crossed his arms and huffed.

"Aw man, ya are no fun" he pouted.

Ratchet scoffed.

"So I've heard"

"Did you get me message?"

The CMO glanced at Jazz over his shoulder.

"I believe I have it stored somewhere"

Jazz grinned.

"What 'cha tink?"

Ratchet turned around to face him fully.

"Not some of you best work but it was amusing"

Jazz's grin widened.

"It was funny weren't it? 'Cept not my fault this time"

Ratchet stared at the Saboteur for a few kliks.

"Then who...?"

"Yeah, well that's actually why I'm here; I kinda need ya help with a couple of things"

"What kind of things?"

"Well..." Jazz cast a quick glance around, making sure no one, except the CMO, was in audio range.

"Bluestreak and Bumblebee need some more help with a few...Ideas"

Ratchet's optics widened. Bluestreak? Bumblebee? That wasn't possible they would never do something like this...although when they were younglings...

Ratchet folded his arms across his chest plate.

"What do you need?"

SSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hear that?"

"Yeah"

"Now what?"

Sideswipe locked optics with his twin.

"I do believe" Sideswipe grinned evilly.

"That this means war"


	6. Where's our door?

This is just a quick Edit, i will probably get round to the others aswell so yeah if i missed anything message me :D

* * *

The inferno raged all around him, the warehouse he was hiding in crumpled under the strain of heavy fire. He whimpered and pressed himself further into the wall clutching the tattered bear closer to his chest. A piercing scream of terror sounded outside…

Bluestreak woke with a start, optics wide. Panicking he looked around, calming down instantly when he spotted his roommate, snoring quietly on the other berth. He sighed heavily and laid back down.

'_Just a dream_' he thought, rolling over so he was facing the wall.

"Rib-bit"

Bluestreak twitched.

"Rib-bit"

He sat up.

"Rib-bit"

'_What the slag was that?_' He peered cautiously over the side of the berth.

"Rib-bit"

Bluestreak blinked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Rib-bit" the thing croaked, black eyes watching him wearily.

Tearing his eyes away from the green thing on the floor, he looked up at the yellow mini-bot.

"Bee?"

Nothing. He frowned.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

The other mech jumped.

"What?" he mumbled groggily, blue optics flickering on to glare a him.

"Look at this" he pointed to the organic on the floor.

Bumblebee looked at where Blue was pointing.

"It's a frog"

"A what?"

"A frog, organic creature known as an amphibian commonly found in ponds. They eat insects and flies normally. Spike told me."

Bluestreak made a gagging noise.

"Rib-bit"

Both mechs looked down at the noisy frog. Except it wasn't moving let alone croaking. Bluestreak gently poked it making it jump away.

"Hey look" Bee gasped pointing in the corner.

Ten more frogs sat staring at them.

"Where did they come from?"

"I think I have a rough idea"

"… how did they know it was us?"

"They must have overheard Jazz talking to Ratchet"

Bumblebee's optics widened. "Oh"

Bluestreak swung his legs over the side of the berth.

"Don't move!" Bee cried.

"What?"

"Look down"

Bluestreak did so and froze in place their must have been at least a couple of hundred frogs staring up at him.

"Slag" he muttered

"Be careful" Bumblebee whispered.

Bluestreak carefully stood up and begun manoeuvring his way around the small organics. He grabbed Bumblebee's arm when he was close enough, tugging him to stand up.

"Be careful, we need to get out and possibly find Hound"

"Why Hound?"

Bluestreak face deadpanned as he looked at the mini-bot.

"Oh right, of course"

They both, painstakingly slow, began picking their way out of the room, being mindful not to accidentally tread on the amphibians. Bumblebee sighed in relief as they made it into the hallway without one accident.

"At least we didn't squash any" he chuckled.

He looked up at Bluestreak; the datsun's face had gone blank.

"Hey Bee?

"Yeah?"

"Where's our door?"

* * *

Slowly he brought his optics back online, immediately scanning the area around him. Something was out of place, missing to be exact. Sitting up he yawned feeling around himself, he frowned. Now he knew what was missing.

"Where do ya tink your goin' Prowler?"

The mech froze on his way to the door. Not bothering to turn back around he answered,

"There has been a problem in corridor Z3; I am going to see what exactly, is going on"

Jazz stood up and walked over to his mate, who looked at him coolly.

"Isn't that where Blue and Bee are?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm going too"

Prowl sighed and turned to face his mate fully.

"It is nothing important Jazz, Go back to recharge"

"I'm goin'"

"Jazz, this is not the time" Prowl muttered forcing his mate to turn round and pushing him towards the berth.

"Recharge Jazz, I will be back soon"

Before Prowl could protest, Jazz had shoved him on the berth and marched out their quarters. He stood back up, dusted himself off and followed much more calmly after his mate.

'_Their was no need for that, Jazz'_

'_Ya wouldn't let me go, what else was a suppose to do?'_

He sagged in defeat.

'_Fine have it your way Jazz' _

He closed the connection as he caught up with the other black and white. Jazz looked up at him.

"Try all ya want I'm goin'"

"Jazz I do not have time for this, why are you so adamant on going?"

Jazz paused and in that moment all the mental blocks he had placed up against Prowl came down and he saw everything the Saboteur had been up to. Realising his mistake Jazz quickly begun rebuilding them.

"Jazz"

"Erm…yeah?" he answered somewhat nervously, feeling the irritation coming from the tactician.

"When I have finished dealing with whatever Bluestreak and Bumblebee want, we are going to have a long talk "

"O slag"

* * *

Sideswipe practically skipped into the empty rec room, his brother following shortly after.

"Wasn't that great" he grinned jumping over the back of the couch and landing with a soft thud.

Sunstreaker grumbled under his breath as he flopped down next to him. Sideswipe just chuckled and reached for the remote, it wouldn't budge. Sides looked at the remote on the couch and scowled. He tugged with both hands, it wouldn't move.

"Having a little trouble Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker smirked.

"Shut up you slag heap"

"Why don't we just play a game instead?"

"Fine" Sides huffed, leaning over to get the controllers. He tried to pick them up except they too were stuck.

"What is it, with mechs and sticking things down?" he growled, giving up.

Sunstreaker snickered. "Let's just go back to our quarters"

* * *

Back in their quarters Sideswipe sighed.

"It's too stuffy bro turn the air cond. on"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because your closer"

Sunstreaker shoved him hard towards the switch.

"Now your closer" he smirked, laying down on his berth.

Sideswipe pouted but flicked the switch nonetheless.

"You know sometimes you can be a real…." An ominous whir of blades cut Sideswipe off.

Wearily both twins looked over at the air con where the noise was coming from. Sunstreaker stood up and walked over to it.

"What the sla…" Sunstreaker's optics widening in shock as a loud bang echoed throughout the room followed by clouds of what appeared to be smoke.

Sideswipe ducked behind their couch, but to no avail he was already coated in the strange white dust. Once the dust stopped billowing out of the vents, Sunstreaker on lined his optics to find everything was covered in white. He rubbed gingerly at his optics, clearing them slightly.

"Hey Sides?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Think so" came the muffled reply.

"Sunny?"

"Yeah bro?"

Sideswipe stuck a dust covered finger in his mouth, grimacing slightly he murmured.

"This is flour"

* * *

Bluestreak and Bumblebee where still searching for their door long after Prowl had left dragging a sour looking Jazz behind him.

"I don't think where going to find it Blue"

Bluestreak sighed.

"Were going to have to ask"

Bumblebee groaned.

"Better get it over and done with"

* * *

The twins cursed angrily as amused mechs glanced at them on their way down the corridor. Sideswipe had to physically restrain Sunstreaker from beating Cliffjumper into scrap when the mini-bot had laughed at him.

"Come on bro, you know he isn't worth it"

Sunstreaker growled and reluctantly stopped struggling.

They both walked around the corner heading towards the wash racks when they banged straight into two other mechs, sending them sprawling onto the floor.

"Oof! Hey watch it!"

"Why don't you watch it you pitiful excuse of a…" the rest of the complaint died off as Sunstreaker looked at the mech he was currently laying on.

Bluestreak scowled at him, and shoved hard on his chestplate.

"Off now!" he hissed. Truthfully he didn't feel comfortable being literally nose to nose with either twin.

Sunstreaker scowled and sat up allowing Blue to do the same.

"Well you ran into me" Sunstreaker muttered.

"I did not! You ran into me!" Bluestreak snapped glaring at him.

Both mechs growled angrily and stared at each other, willing the other to back down.

"Chill out you two" Sideswipe sniggered shoving Bumblebee off him.

"Actually we were looking for you two" Bumblebee stood back up offering his hand to Sides. Sideswipe ignored it and stood on his own his twin doing the same, dragging Blue up with him.

"Why?"

"Where's are door?"

Sideswipe looked at the silver datsun.

"What door?" he answered innocently.

"The door to mine and Bee's quarters"

Bumblebee noted with curious amusement, that both twins winced slightly when Blue said that.

"Yeah we kind of need it back, and nice look guys" Bumblebee added with a chuckle.

The twins looked down at themselves; they had completely forgotten they were still covered in flour. The twins glanced at Blue and to their amusement saw that Bluestreak now had white hand prints on various parts of his body, including his aft.

"Can you please tell us where it is?" Bluestreak asked locking optics with Sunstreaker once more.

"Why should we?" Sideswipe answered poking his glossa out.

Tearing his optics away from Blue's, Sunstreaker glared at this twin.

"Fine, if you don't tell me I guess I'll just have to make you tell me" Bluestreak growled un-subsapcing a long gun-metal object.

The twin's optics opened wide as they both took a step back.

"Now Blue theirs no need to resort to violence" Sideswipe said, chuckling nervously.

Bluestreak just grinned wickedly and aimed his rifle at Sunstreaker, just as Red Alert, Prowl and Ironhide walked around the corner.

Red Alert's data-pad dropped to the floor with a resounding clang.

"Bluestreak what are you doing?!" Prowl demanded angrily.

Bluestreak looked at him from the corner of his optic.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do this" his grin grew wider as he pulled the trigger.

All the mechs in the corridor gaped as the smoke slowly cleared away. Sunstreaker looked down at his chestplate and scowled.

"You" he growled looking at the smug sharpshooter. "Are so dead" he pounced on the now laughing Bluestreak.

Two loud crashes rang through the corridor as Prowl and Red Alert collapsed.

Sunstreaker stilled, looking up from where he had pinned the still giggling datsun.

"Brig you three now" snarled Ironhide.

"What about him" Sideswipe yelled pointing to Bumblebee.

"He's gonna help me get these two to da med-bay"

The twins and Bluestreak drooped miserably as Ironhide led them to the brig.

* * *

Sideswipe hummed happily to himself, grinning over at his brother in the corner.

"Isn't this fun bro?"

"Shove it up your tailpipe Sides"

"Aw don't be like that"

Sunstreaker grunted and turned away from him.

"Least we got company" he chuckled, gesturing to the silhouette of the recharging mech.

Both twins looked over at Bluestreak who was curled up on the only berth in the cell. Sunstreaker grunted again and faced the wall. Sideswipe sighed and leaned back onto the floor.

"That's one bonus" his brother muttered.

Sideswipe smirked.

0000000ooooo00000000

Yeah like i said im gonna be re-editin the other chapters at a l8r date :)

xxxx


	7. gonna hurt in da mornin'

OKies warning for a bit of angst in this chapter...i really didnt intend it come out like this (in fact the plan was 2 keep the decepticons outta my story lol) But the weasled their way in sighs Let me know if i made any mistakes.

when i have text in these /slash/ it means their talking over a comm. line

SSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSsssss

The first thing he woke to was the sound of purring.

Bluestreak's optics flickered on slowly. He yawned slightly and sat up, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Sunstreaker was curled up on the floor…purring. Bluestreak sniggered quietly, he looked around for the other twin spotting his arm poking out from underneath the berth. He leaned over to look at him and had to repress another giggle as he saw the red lambo, sprawled underneath the berth.

'_They actually look kind of cute, when their recharging_'

Bluestreak walked over to the cell's door, carefully stepping over Sunstreaker, as someone walked into the brig.

"Oh, heya Blue"

"Hi Hound"

The scout grinned at him.

"Been told to come let you out"

Bluestreak smiled back. _Finally _he was getting out of here; he never wanted to spend more than a cycle in the brig again. He's face fell slightly as he looked over at the twins.

"What about those two"

"I was only told to get you"

Bluestreak stared at the scout and slowly shook his head.

"I'm not going unless they are too"

Hound glanced at the recharging mechs and sighed.

"If I get done for this I'm blaming you" he said, swiping the key card through the lock.

"Thanks Hound"

"No problem, I suggest you wake those two up now, Huffers coming on duty in less than a breem"

Hound handed over the key to him before walking back out of the brig.

Bluestreak bent down next to Sideswipe, it seemed such a shame to wake them, they both looked quite peaceful.

'_Oh well_'

He sighed, subspacing the key card, leaned over and gently nudged Sideswipe.

"Hey Sides"

"Sides?"

He looked at the snoring Lamborghini; he poked him in the side.

"Hey, wake up"

He poked him again.

"Sideswipe, wake up"

Sideswipe grunted and rolled over, his hand flying out and striking Bluestreak on the helm. Sending him reeling backwards onto Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker awoke with a startled yelp as Blue landed on top of him. The yellow warrior recovered instantly from the shock only to gape wordlessly at the mech straddling him.

Bluestreak stared back open-mouthed; his legs draped either side of the warrior's hips and hands gripping firmly on his chest plates. He felt the blush rising on his faceplates and quickly scrambled off, spurting a continuous stream of apologise as he did so.

"I'm so...sorry, I was trying to wake Sideswipe up when he accidently hit me, and I landed on top of you, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I mean I was going to wake you up, but not like that I'm reall…" Bluestreak was abruptly cut off as Sunstreaker placed his hand over his mouth.

"You talk to much Blue, now shut-up"

Bluestreak nodded, optics wide and face still red from embarrassment.

Sunstreaker just stared at him for awhile before getting up and heading over to his twin.

"Hey Glitch-head" he kicked his brother in the aft "Wake up"

Sideswipe bolted out from underneath the berth, cursing wildly.

"That's the best way to get him up" Sunstreaker smirked as his brother glared at him.

Bluestreak stood up, still feeling mortified from earlier.

"Hound says where aloud to go"

Both twins stared at him for a minute.

"All three of us"

"Yeah"

"That's odd" Sideswipe muttered.

"What is?"

"Well normally when we get chucked into the brig with someone else, their normally let out a week before us"

Bluestreak frowned.

'_That's not fair'_

He shook his head slightly and walked out the cell.

"Are you two coming or shall I just lock you back in?"

The twins ran past Bluestreak and out the brig, chuckling he locked the cell and placed the key on the desk. Following the twins out of the brig he smiled, they were both too adorable sometimes.

OOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOooo

Bluestreak watched as the twins trained. After Bluestreak had left the brig, both of them had dragged him to the training room. Not that he minded. Watching the twins fight was always entertaining, the colourful insults they exchanged never ceased to confuse and amuse.

So now Blue was stuck on the sidelines, laughing as Sunstreaker threw his brother over his shoulder. Who jumped back up and pinned his twin to the floor. All the while yelling '_Your creator is a toaster!_'

Amongst other things.

He barely noticed as another mech sat down beside him.

"Hey Jazz" he chirped, cheering when Sunstreaker managed to get back up.

"Hey" Jazz smiled, wincing when Sunstreaker body slammed Sides.

"Ech that's gonna hurt in da mornin'"

Bluestreak just nodded focusing on the twins.

"Has Sunny even realised he's still got dat paint all ova him?"

Bluestreak looked at the yellow warrior and sniggered, Sunstreaker's chest was still plastered with the pink paint he had shot him with four days ago.

"I don't think so"

Jazz just grinned, chuckling when Sideswipe proclaimed loudly that his brother '_Interface's with mini-bots'_

"Those two are such show-offs"

Bluestreak glanced at him curiously.

"Show-offs? They're just training"

Jazz shot Blue a confused look. '_Is he really that oblivious?_' He took in the face of the innocently confused mech and sighed. '_Obviously he is'_

Both mechs looked over at the lambo's where Sunstreaker currently had the other in a headlock.

"Hey Blue?"

"Yeah?"

"How's your relationship with da twins?"

Bluestreak looked puzzled for a moment before replying.

"It's better, why?"

"I mean have they ya know said anything to ya?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno like…."

Jazz stopped talking as a shrill alarm sounded throughout the base.

"Oh slag…" he muttered

Sunstreaker growled as his twin pulled his gun from subspace.

"Decepticons"

OOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooo

Bluestreak ducked back in the undergrowth as Thundercracker shot at him.

He crawled quickly over to the rocky outcrop, and glanced down. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were busy with Starscream and the other seekers, whilst Optimus was dealing with Megatron. In the distance he could just make out the shape of Jazz, Prowl and Soundwave. The consetticons were fighting Blaster and his cassettes and he could see Ironhide, with a few others, firing at the stunticons. He hadn't seen the constructicons so far, which he hoped was a good sign, and Thundercracker had disappeared.

He reloaded his rifle, kneeling he brought it up to optic level and swung round to fix on a target.

"Not so fast Autobrat"

Bluestreak spun around as a fist came out of nowhere, cracking him sharply on the helm and sending him flying off the jagged cliff.

He barely made out Thundercracker as he transformed.

He felt the sharp rocks cut open his armour, exposing the wires underneath, one of his doorwings twisted back painfully as it caught onto a large boulder.

He landed with a dull thud on the ground. He winced and pulled himself up. Energon leaking from the multiple wounds along his chassis, he turned to look wearily at the damage to his wings. One was bent out of shape; the other had nearly been ripped in half. He cast a weary glance around the area he had landed. No other mechs were in sight.

'_Oh slag, I've landed on the other side of the gorge!'_

He pushed himself up, grimacing as he pulled himself to his feet. Instantly being hit by a wave of nausea, he chose to sit back down.

He tried to send out a distress call to Ratchet. Nothing.

He tried First Aid's comm. line. Still nothing.

He whimpered slightly feeling the energon trickling down his side. He glanced down and gasped, the right hand side of his chestplate had a massive chunk missing. Sparking wires and other broken circuitry spitting angrily at him.

He felt a new wave of nausea hit him. Desperately he tried contacting anyone. Some small part of his CPU knew it was pointless as Soundwave was probably still blocking all the frequencies.

/_Bluestreak? Bluestreak are you there? Come in/_

Primus, he had never been so happy to hear that voice.

/_Sides?_/

/_Thank Primus! Blue where are you?_ /

/_Just on the other side of the gorge_/

A pause…

/_OK hold your position Blue, where coming to get you_/

/_Who's we?_/

/_Me and Sunny, we'll be there soon. Stay on the line ok?_/

/_OK please hurry, I'm starting to feel a little light-headed_/

/..._How badly damaged are you?_/

/_Err…badly?_/

/_That's not helpful Blue_, _Sunny get Ratchet_/

/_Sorry I'm not really a medic_/

/ _I noticed _/ Ratchet's voice crackled over the comm.

/ _How long are you going to be? _/

/ _Not long, the Decepticons retreated a little while ago _/

/ _Oh..._/ He had wondered why he had managed to contact Sideswipe.

/_Hey Sides?_/

/_ Yeah?_/

/_Sorry _/

/_For what?_/

/_For getting you and your brother thrown in the brig_/

He heard Sideswipe laugh and relaxed, he hadn't even realised how tense he'd been.

/_Nothing to worry about Blue_/

Bluestreak smiled; at least they weren't mad at him.

/_Sunny did look rather good in pink though/ _

Sideswipe laughed once more, he could vaguely make out Sunstreaker snarling in the background.

Bluestreak giggled.

"Hello Autobot"

He froze. '_Oh slag, it couldn't be. They weren't even at the battle!_'

He cautiously looked over his shoulder, seeing two large metal feet behind him. His optics travelled up to rest on Devastator's manically grinning face.

/ _Sideswipe, hurry up please _/

"Poor little things trembling and his all on his own"

/ _Blue what's going on? _/ Sideswipe's panicked voice rang through his CPU.

"Well let's put him out of his misery"

/ _It's DevastaAHHH _/

Bluestreak screamed in agony as Devastator kicked him. He crashed into the cliff, rocks breaking off to hit him. His optics played nothing but static. He was blinded.

/ _Blue?! BLUE?!_/

He tried to talk back but realised he couldn't, his comm. had been broken on impact.

He heard Devastator walk up to him.

Bluestreak flinched, his optics slowly clearing. He could just make out the gestalt.

"Bye, Bye Autobot"

He tried to pull himself but failed miserably. Devastator laughed bending down to pick him up.

"Don't even try it Deceptiscum!"

Devastator growled angrily, backhanding Bluestreak sending him sprawling back onto the floor.

Bluestreak shuttered his optics, black mist descending over him. He felt so cold. He fought to stay online. The sound of gunfire and shouting getting quieter the more he struggled to listen. He tried to sit up but couldn't move.

Primus he felt tired. He closed his optics. '_Maybe a little recharge will help_'.

Suddenly he felt strong arms envelope his frame.

A voice calling desperately for him to answer. He knew that voice. He'd heard it so many times before. Laughing and joking around.

He attempted to turn his optics on but to no avail, he still felt so cold, despite the warm embrace.

He felt the mech cradling him sob, pulling him closer.

"Please Blue..."

He felt someone else sitting with him. The other gently kissed his helm whispering his name over and over again.

"Bluestreak…Please…you can't leave us now"

Sunstreaker.

It was the twins.

He felt his spark skip a pulse. He wanted to cry out, tell them he was ok but he couldn't.

The twins were crying out to him and he couldn't answer.

Frustrated Bluestreak concentrated all the power he had left on speaking. He opened his mouth and felt a stream of energon pour out.

Both twins yelled in alarm. Screaming for Ratchet to hurry up.

He felt his energy levels plummet, no longer able to support his systems.

They began to shut down one by one.

His systems warned him of imminent stasis lock. He fought it long enough to hear the twins wail his name.

He slipped slowly into unconsciousness, one world replaying in his CPU.

'_Sorry…_'

End notes

As i said i really wasnt planning on goin down they angst pathway but it kinda wrote itself again...

it will get better

And i know i didnt exactly reveal what Blue shot sunny with spectactarly but i wrote this at 3am ( i need 2 stop doin that lol)

anyways hopes u enjoyed it ...(will get betta soon i promise )


	8. Rebooting

well this is proberly the quickesti've updated. I'm not fully happy with this chapter but no matter how many times i went over it, i just couldnt seem 2 change it 'sighs'

anyways read and hopefully enjoy

/On to the ficcage/

_Systems rebooting…._

_Scanning systems…_

_Memory files corrupted..._

_Accessing…_

_Access granted…._

_Scanning…_

_Damage repairable…_

_Files repaired…_

_Scanning, files uncorrupted…_

_Continue with reboot…_

Excruciating pain clawed through his systems.

Agonizing spasms ripping through him as he struggled to online.

"Blue?! BLUE!"

"Sides get Ratchet!"

"But…."

"NOW!"

More mechs came running into the room, one shouting for everyone to move.

"Bluestreak! Bluestreak answer me!"

His body jerked violently as he tried to respond, energon trickling out the corners of his mouth.

"Oh slag, MOVE!"

"What's going on?!" He recognized that voice. Jazz.

"His bodies rejecting the repairs to his system, I need your help to restrain him!"

He felt two sets of arms holding his body down as it convulsed again, causing more wounds to reopen.

"Slag it! HOLD HIM DOWN!"

The arms gripping him squeezed tighter restricting his movements. The pain tore its way through his newly repaired systems.

He screamed as the wound on his chest reopened.

"BLUESTREAK"

"SIDESWIPE, SUNSTREAKER! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"NO! BLUE!!"

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!!"

Bluestreak twitched one last time before falling back into stasis lock.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How is he?"

"He's stable, he's systems are no longer rejecting the new components"

"Will he be ok?"

"He'll be fine after a good deal of recharge"

He felt someone shuffle.

"I was worried"

"I know, we all were"

"We nearly lost him"

He felt a hand stroke his faceplates gently.

"You should tell 'im"

The hand pulled away from his face quickly.

"Why should we?"

"You saw what happened yesterday!"

"What are you two so scared of?" the question was spoken quietly.

The hand returned, this time to his helm.

A sigh.

"We…don't know"

"Look one day I might not be able to save him…"

The other mechs in the room paused.

"And when that day comes, wouldn't you have rather told him how you both feel?"

"Instead of neva' knowin' if he ever returned ya feelings?"

"I suppose your right"

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

"Danni!"

The mech smiled down at him, gold optics glinting merrily in the dull office lights.

"Hello love"

"Look what I made!"

The sparkling bounced up and down with excitement, as he showed his creator the small trinket.

"Wow that's very pretty"

"I made it for you!"

The mech bent down to pull him onto his lap.

"It's very nice" The mech tied the charm round his neck.

Kissing the sparkling on the nose, he grinned.

"I love it, Thank you Bluestreak"

Light blue optics flickered online.

Bluestreak stared at the orange ceiling; the med-bay was dark.

'_Must be night time' _

Bluestreak glanced around the med-bay, not noticing the recharging figures on the spare berths.

'_That's the first time I've ever dreamed like that_' he thought sadly, he could only remember the gold optics of the mech in his dream, not the voice, not even what he looked like.

He sighed staring wistfully to his side. '_Just a dream_'.

The sound of someone purring turned his attention over to the other berths.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe laid sprawled across them. Frowning as his CPU struggled to recall a conversation he had overheard. Realising quickly that was a lost cause, he sat up.

Two sets of optics immediately came online. '_They must have been on high alert_' he thought with slight amusement.

Sunstreaker yawned and stretched whilst Sideswipe bolted from the berth and rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" panic evident in the red twin's voice.

He smiled up at Sides. "I'm fine really"

Sideswipe didn't look convinced as he looked the silver datsun over.

Sunstreaker came up beside him, gently taking his right arm and tugging him onto his feet.

"Come on let's get you out of here"

"Where are we going?"

"Ratchet said to take you back too our quarters, until your well enough to look after yourself" Sideswipe answered.

Bluestreak nodded immediately regretting the action as he wobbled slightly on his feet and fell over. Sunstreaker caught him before he hit the floor, pulling Blue to his chest; he stood back up holding the gunner 'bridal style'.

"I don't think walking is a good idea for you at the moment"

Bluestreak just nodded slightly the dizziness beginning to subside.

He snuggled closer to the broad chestplate as they exited the med-bay.

"Thank you" he whispered, slowly falling into recharge.

He heard a quiet 'no problem' before recharge claimed him.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

"Opiluk? When can I come home?"

"Soon, I promise"

The sparkling sniffled, pulling his stuffed toy closer.

"Ok, love you"

"Love you too Bluestreak"

Bluestreak jerked online. His systems groggily rebooting. Briefly he wondered what had happened when he heard a loud 'whoop' behind him followed by a resounding 'clang'.

"Ouch Bro, your such a sore loser!"

Bluestreak turned over, quirking an optic ridge at the twins, who were playing a video game. He sniggered as Sunstreaker pounced on his brother. He stood up shakily. His body still weak from the intense repairs.

Both twins looked up at Bluestreak, immediately jumping up to steady him.

"You should be resting" Sideswipe murmured, gently stroking the back of his helm.

"I have rested" he leaned into the unfamiliar touch.

The affection felt strange especially coming from one of the twins. He wasn't going to question it, the patterns Sideswipe traced over his helm soothed the dull ache, that had begun as soon as he stood up.

Sunstreaker took his arm delicately.

"Let's get you some energon"

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Bluestreak yawned, stretching slightly, his doorwings twitching back and forth.

The twins had been sent on patrol duty, much to their annoyance, which they expressed loudly with a wide variety of colourful curses that even had Ratchet gaping in shock.

Bluestreak giggled as he recalled Prowl's face after the twins told him, in vivid detail, where exactly he could shove his rules. After reprimanding the twins on their language and behaviour.

He sipped the energon cube Sides had given him quietly.

He's spark always seemed to skip a pulse whenever the twins were near him or when he thought about them. It wasn't a bad sensation in fact it felt rather…pleasant. The only problem was; he didn't know what was causing it. He had never felt like this about anyone before and it was confusing him.

He sighed, staring at his cube.

It wasn't a new thing either, it had happened many times in the past but he had ignored it. Now, however it was happening to often for him to ignore.

He drank the rest of his cube in silence, contemplating.

He wondered if maybe, what Blaster had said was true, that he really did like the twins. More than friends were suppose to like each other.

/_Bluestreak report to med-bay please, Ratchet needs to see you_/ First aid's cheery voice rang over the comm. cutting of his thoughts.

/_of course, on my way_/

He placed his empty cube on the table, slowly making his way out of the rec room. His thoughts returned to the twins. Those thoughts were foolish, after all the twins were just his friends.

Right?

Though they had been acting differently since he had woken up in med-bay. More affectionate, treating him like a frail piece of human glass that could shatter at any moment.

Frowning slightly, he lightly shook his head.

The twins couldn't possible love him.

/End notes/

Yay its fineshed ...i spent 2 double lessons, writing this up (couldnt help myself)

and im glad i did...See i told u all blue wud get better :)

next chapter up soon hopefully

xxxxx


	9. Possesively cute

Yay! im getting quick at writin and postin these yay!! lol im quite pleased with this chapter...i was giggling whilst i wrote it

anyways read and enjoys

...STORY!!...

The rec room walls vibrated from the volume of the dance music pounding through it.

Bluestreak turned his attention to the temporary dance floor, set up by Blaster. He sniggered as Jazz dragged a mortified Prowl up to dance.

He glanced to his left where the twins, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Ironhide were playing some kind of drinking game.

He watched with amusement as Sunstreaker downed his cube and sneered at his brother.

As he observed the small group his thoughts drifted back to the 'conversation' he'd had with Ratchet earlier.

"_The wounds on your chassis have healed but your doorwings are going to take another week or two"_

_Ratchet walked around the berth to face him._

"_How are you feeling?" _

"_A lot better"_

"_Good"_

'_**CLANG**__'_

_Bluestreak's head span as the wrench collided with his helm. _

"_IF I EVER SEE YOUR SORRY AFT LIKE THAT AGAIN! I WILL PERSONALLY DEACTIVATE YOU!!"_

_Bluestreak flinched, audio receptors ringing. He sat perfectly still as Ratchet yelled at him._

_Everyone knew better than to move or attempt to speak, when you were the target of Ratchet's infamous temper._

_Well except maybe the twins. _

_His spark lurched against his casing as he thought about them. _

_He placed a hand on his chest, frowning slightly as his spark continued to thrum against it._

"_Blue?"_

_He looked up into the concerned face of the medic._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You alright?"_

"_...I think so"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's..." he paused briefly. "Is it normal for a spark to pulse like this?"_

_He felt Ratchet scanning his systems._

_Bluestreak watched wearily as Ratchet's concerned scowl turned into a highly amused grin. _

_Ratchet chuckled as he gently pushed the datsun towards the exit._

"_You're absolutely fine, out of curiosity, when does it happen the most?"_

_Bluestreak shot the CMO a questioning glance._

"_When I'm around the twins, why?"_

_Ratchet smirked._

"_Thought so"_

_He shoved the confused mech out of the med-bay, doors sliding shut behind him. _

_Bluestreak stood dumbfounded as he stared at the med-bay doors._

'_What the slag was that about?'_

Bluestreak jumped as a crash sounded from across the room, he looked back over at the group of mechs in the corner. Bumblebee was currently on the floor passed out whilst Sideswipe roared with laughter. Smokescreen bent down to try and pick the small bot up, resulting in another loud crash and Sideswipe cackling hysterically.

Ironhide sniggered, stepped over the fallen mechs and proceeded to walk or rather wobble out the room.

Just as Ironhide left, Inferno marched in tugging a flailing Red Alert behind him.

He grinned as Red tried to run back out the room only to be tackled by Inferno and forced into one of the chairs near the twins.

Red Alert glared at the fire truck who just smirked and practically skipped on his way to the high grade.

He giggled not noticing the mech walking up behind him.

Two hands grabbed his shoulders making him yelp and twist around. The sight of a manically grinning Blaster greeted him.

"Oh, you glitch you scared me!"

"Pfft! You're such a robo-chicken"

Bluestreak just poked his glossa out in response.

Blaster chuckled, bowing slightly he offered his hand to the shorter mech.

"Would you like to dance Blue?"

He stared at the deck tape for a minute.

"Sure" he smiled, taking Blaster's hand, allowing himself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey look at Blaster and Blue!" Inferno grinned widely.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked up from their cubes, to see Blaster leading a laughing Bluestreak across the dance floor.

"Come on Red" Inferno clasped the red and white lambo's hands, hauling the struggling Lamborghini to his feet.

The twins watched as the pair joined in with the dancing.

They frowned as a slow song begun to play and Blaster pulled the silver datsun closer. One hand resting on the others hip.

Sunstreaker growled angrily, his cube cracking from the strain on it.

Sideswipe scowled, hands bawling into fists.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bluestreak giggled as Blaster spun him around.

The orange tape deck smirked and pulled the datsun closer.

"I think you lovers are getting jealous" he whispered into the younger mechs audios.

"Huh?"

Blaster snorted, moving his hand onto the lower part of Blue's back.

He turned around so Bluestreak could see the mechs in the corner.

The twins looked incredibly pissed off; they were glaring at Blaster, both with a murderous rage shining in their optics.

Bluestreak gulped and looked up at Blaster.

"I think you should let go of me"

Blaster just grinned and moved them further away from the twins.

"Aw but were having so much fun"

"I'm serious Blaster" Bluestreak shot a nervous glance towards the twins.

"Trust me" he murmured.

"You'll be thanking me for this tomorrow".

Bluestreak looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see"

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Uh oh"

Ratchet looked up.

"What's wrong 'Jack?"

The mechanic pointed over at the twins, who were throwing death glares at Blaster.

"Should we do something?"

The medic glanced wearily at them.

"Unless they actual do something, we can't"

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sunstreaker watched as Blaster pulled the gunner closer. He felt he's brother's anger through the bond they shared.

They looked at each other.

Both were thinking the same thing.

'_Time to teach Blaster to __**never**__ touch what's ours again'_

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ratchet and Wheeljack jumped up out of their seats as the twins started pushing their way through the mechs in the room to get to Blaster.

_/PROWL!/_

_/What?/_ Prowl looked over at Wheeljack.

_/THE TWINS!/_ he yelled, pointing at the yellow and red lambo's.

Prowl's optics widened. Jazz turned around, visor flashing in shock.

"Slag it"

All four mechs dived after the twins.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bluestreak gasped as he saw Sunstreaker punch Grapple in the faceplates.

"Blaster run you idiot!" he yelped pushing the taller mech towards the exit.

Blaster turned around; grabbing the smaller mechs arms he smirked.

"I ain't going anywhere"

Bluestreak gaped at him.

He looked back round; spotting the Lamborghini's being restrained by the dinobots.

"You should really get out of here"

Blaster just shook his head, watching in amusement as Sideswipe kicked Sludge in the shins, making the dinobot realise him.

Bluestreak watched with dread as Sunstreaker untangled himself from Slag and lunged, fists raised, at the communications officer.

Squealing in alarm as Sunstreaker punched Blaster hard, his brother quickly joining in.

Prowl and Ratchet dived after the twins. Trying desperately to pull them off the struggling tape deck.

Finally with the help of Jazz, Wheeljack, Inferno and the dinobots, they managed to pull the snarling Lamborghini's off.

"WHAT IN PRIMUS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?!" Ratchet screamed, shaking Sideswipe.

Neither twins answered, just stared venomously at Blaster as Jazz helped him to his feet.

Sunstreaker hissed furiously, locking optics with Blaster as Prowl, Inferno and Swoop restrained him

"If you ever touch him again, I swear to Primus I'll rip your hands off"

Blaster recoiled slightly.

"Jazz, oof..." Prowl grunted as Sunstreaker kicked him. "Please escort Blaster to the med-bay, as for you two"

He glowered at the twins.

"You can clean up this mess and then your both going straight to the brig"

Bluestreak stared in shock, turning round when he felt someone tap his arm.

Bumblebee looked up at him groggily.

"What'd I miss?"

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After checking on Blaster and taking Bumblebee back to their quarters. He returned to the rec room to find the twins still clearing up the mess they had created.

He sighed, frowning slightly as he regarded the sight before him.

The twins were doing what Prowl had ordered, without complaining, without even speaking at all. Both of them looked genuinely miserable.

He quietly made his way into the room; neither of them noticed his approach until he crouched down beside them.

"Bl...Bluestreak?" Sideswipe stuttered optics widening; as if he didn't believe that Blue was actually there.

"What are you doing here?" Sunstreaker asked looking just as surprised as his brother.

He smiled weakly up at them.

"Figured you could both use some help".

The twins continued to stare at him even as he began picking up the fragments of a broken cube.

"Thank you?" Sideswipe replied uncertainly.

"No problem"

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Finally done" Bluestreak grinned, standing up straight.

Sideswipe let out a long cycle of air. "Well, that was fun"

Sunstreaker smacked his brother round the head

"This was your fault!"

Sideswipe scowled at his twin.

"MY fault! How was it my fault! You're the one who hit him first!"

Bluestreak sighed and stepped in-between the arguing twins grabbing Sideswipe's fist before it could slam into Sunstreaker.

"Don't you two ever give it a rest?"

Both twins looked down at him optics softening. He meet their gaze, curiously observing them.

"Why, exactly did you hit Blaster?"

They tensed.

"Well erm...We...Err" Sunstreaker stammered.

Bluestreak turned round so he was facing the melee warrior.

"Oh, to the pits with it all" Sunstreaker growled grabbing Blue by his shoulders and kissing him roughly.

Bluestreak yelped in shock, optics flaring, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the yellow armour. He felt Sideswipe hold him from behind. Lip components trailing along his neck, occasional biting down and a cable.

Bluestreak whimpered, opening his mouth slightly, allowing Sunstreaker to slip his glossa inside. He moaned, feeling Sideswipe smirk against his neck.

"Let's take this back to our quarters, hmm?" he kissed the datsun's audio receptors.

Sunstreaker smirked as he pulled away from the dazed gunner.

He bent down and picked Bluestreak up. Walking out the rec room and towards the twin's quarters.

"Wait" Bluestreak placed his hands on Sunny's chest, pushing away slightly to look up at him.

"Didn't Prowl say you two had to go to the brig?"

Sunstreaker frowned.

"To the pits with Prowl"

...End notes...

I'm leaving this chapter here im sure u can all imagine what happens next giggles

one more chapter to go squee

quite pleased wid this all so far


	10. Secrets revealed

I think i made some mistakes in this :S . I think i got them all but if i didnt plz let me know

oooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo

Cooling fans whirled quietly as his systems onlined.

Bluestreak whined in discomfort, his door wings had been flattened against his back during recharge, causing a dull ache in the appendages.

He fidgeted trying to relieve the tension, only to realise he couldn't, something was pressed up tight against his back.

Dim blue optics fluttered online.

He stared in shock for a moment, smiling as the memories from last night replayed in his CPU.

He pressed closer to the yellow chest-plate.

Feeling someone lightly nuzzle his neck; he turned his head slightly, giggling as Sideswipe buried his helm once more into his neck.

The twins were so cute when they were recharging.

Bluestreak glanced up at the warrior in front of him, grinning as he continued to purr contently.

He shut of his optics, enjoying the feeling of the twins either side of him.

'_I could stay like this forever_' he sighed.

His fuel tank rumbled, proving that he in fact could not stay like this forever.

He lifted up Sunstreaker's arm from around his waist, pushing Sideswipe's leg off carefully.

Sparing a quick glance at the Lambo's, to make sure they were still in recharge, he wriggled off the berth.

Sideswipe groaned behind him, he froze, timidly looking over his shoulder. Sideswipe grunted and rolled over, obviously not happy with the loss of his warm pillow.

'_Time to go to the rec room'_ he stretched, wings flaring behind him.

He slipped quietly out of the room.

oooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo

"Ya ain't going anywhere looking like that"

Bluestreak jumped in surprise.

"Looking like what?" He turned to face the grinning mech.

"Like that!" the saboteur gestured wildly at him.

"I mean look at ya! Ya covered in red and yellow paint!"

Bluestreak looked down at himself, flushing bright red as he realised he was indeed covered in streaks of red and yellow paint.

"Come wit' me" Jazz spun him around, herding him towards the wash racks.

"I'm gonna give ya a good repaintin'"

Bluestreak let himself be pushed along by the taller mech.

"Ya would tink are lovely lambo's would be a bit more careful"

Bluestreak stopped.

"How did you know about that?"

"Apart from da fact that ya covered in their paint" he smirked.

"They been crushin' on ya for a good…" Jazz counted off on his fingers.

"Two million years, not including stasis"

Bluestreak gaped wordlessly as Jazz began shoving him forward.

'_Why didn't they tell me?_'

As if sensing his unasked question, Jazz whispered.

"They were scared sparkless when they realised they liked ya, didn't know what ta do, both came to me for help once told 'em both they should just tell ya, ya know?"

Bluestreak nodded dumbly.

"They tanked me for da advice but they never did tell ya, I think after Ratchet finally got annoyed with them for swooning over ya and bashed their heads together, they realised that they should tell ya"

Bluestreak nodded once more, trying desperately not to laugh.

"But they didn't know how, so they tried to get ya attention with da only way they knew…"

Something clicked in Blue's CPU.

"They pranked me"

'_Blaster was fragging right'_

Jazz chuckled.

"Yep, rather amusing too"

Bluestreak scowled up at him.

"Who knew?"

"Well me of course, Prowl, Ratch, Perceptor, he figured it out on his own, 'Jack, Red Alert, Blaster and Bumblebee"

"…Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, he tried on more than one occasion to get 'em to change their tactic's"

They stepped into the wash racks. Jazz forced Bluestreak to sit down as he walked over to a cabinet.

"Didn't work though"

Bluestreak snorted.

"Hey, wait a minute! If you knew about this and Bumblebee did, why did you both help me with pranking the twins?"

Jazz laughed, returning with a paint canister.

"'Cus we thought it would be funny an' we wanted payback ourselves"

Bluestreak just stared at him.

"They tied Prowl down to our berth with bungee cords; took ages ta get off, ma plans for a night in were completely ruined"

Blue shivered, he **really** didn't want to know what those plans were.

Jazz smirked.

"Hold still"

oooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo

Jazz poked his head round the doorway, grinning broadly at the single occupant.

"Come on Blue"

The datsun yelped as Jazz dragged him into the rec room.

"Wow, nice paintjob Blue"

"Ain't it great, did it ma' self" Jazz spun the gunner around, making his processors spin.

"See you included a waxing in there as well"

"Well I thought might as well treat our baby Blue"

Bluestreak scowled at Jazz as he pushed him into a chair.

"I'm not a sparkling Jazz"

The saboteur merely danced away happily.

Loud sniggering drew his attention to the mech beside him.

"That mechs got a few circuits loose"

"You're telling me" Bluestreak grumbled, slipping down further in his seat.

The mech chuckled, patting him on his head.

"Soo..."

"So what?"

"You owe me a thank you"

Bluestreak quirked an optic ridge at the tape deck.

"Do I?"

Blaster's face deadpanned.

Bluestreak stared at him briefly, the previous night's events replaying in his CPU.

_..._

_The twins looked incredibly pissed off; they were glaring at Blaster, both with a murderous rage shining in their optics._

_Bluestreak gulped and looked up at Blaster._

"_I think you should let go of me"_

_Blaster just grinned and moved them further away from the twins._

"_Aw but were having so much fun"_

"_I'm serious Blaster" _

_Bluestreak shot a nervous glance towards the twins._

"_Trust me" he murmured._

"_You'll be thanking me for this tomorrow"._

_Bluestreak looked up at him curiously._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Oh, you'll see"_

_..._

Bluestreak gaped at the orange mech who smirked back triumphantly.

"You did that on purpose!"

Blaster laughed.

"It was the only thing I could think of"

Bluestreak stuttered as an amused Jazz pranced back over. Two cubes in hand.

"Wasn't one of ya brightest ideas dude"

He handed one cube to Bluestreak. He took a quick sip of his own before flopping down next to him.

"Were you all in on this as well?"

"Nop" Jazz replied cheerfully. "Just me and 'im"

"Worked though didn't it"

"I really wish you could have thought of something better, than letting the twins beat you to scrap"

Blaster winced, rubbing his still sore nose.

"Yeah I wish I had to" A loud beep made all three mechs jump.

"Ah slag, I'm on monitor duty" Blaster stood up, downing his energon.

"With Huffer of all mechs!"

Jazz and Bluestreak giggled as Blaster sighed dramatically.

"Oh well see you around dudes"

Blaster clapped lightly between his doorwings.

"Here comes your lover boys" Blaster chuckled pointing to the doorway, where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood in all their flaming glory.

Twin expressions of rage on their faces as they glared at the CO.

"It seems they haven't quite got over me groping you before them" He smirked, waving happily at the Lamborghinis.

"See you later guys"

He squeezed Bluestreak's shoulder.

"Have fun"

He literally bounced passed the Lambo's, giving them both wide full grins.

"Oh wait Blaster!" Bluestreak twisted round in his seat.

"Yeah?" Blaster poked his head back round the door.

"Thanks"

Blaster grinned smugly before once again disappearing from view.

Jazz watched the display, visor flashing brightly in amusement.

"Well I'd love to stay Blue, but I got Patrol in a breem"

He quickly hugged the datsun, just to hear then twins growl behind him.

"You're going to have ya hands full with them"

Snickering he walked over to the twins. Pausing to whisper something to them.

Both twins looked a little scared as Jazz skipped out.

Bluestreak smiled, standing up as they marched over to him.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing" Sunstreaker muttered.

He shook his head, still smiling.

Sideswipe pulled the gunner closer to him.

"Next time tell us your going"

"I didn't want to wake you"

Sunstreaker ran a soothing hand down the joints of his wings. They twitched pleasantly under the calming touch.

"We wouldn't have cared"

Sideswipe kissed him gently.

Bluestreak laughed as Sideswipe tugged him over to the couch.

Sunstreaker sat on the other side, pulling the silver datsun so he was sitting on his lap.

Sideswipe nuzzled Blue lightly as Sunstreaker stroked his helm.

"Get a room you three! For Primus sake!"

All three mechs heads snapped round.

Ironhide glared at them, lips twitching in a poor attempt to hide his grin.

Bluestreak chuckled as the twins growled.

Ironhide winked at the gunner, collecting his rations and leaving the room.

The twins held Bluestreak closer between them.

"Blue?"

Bluestreak looked up at Sideswipe.

"Yeah?"

"We know it's soon but..." Sideswipe trailed off looking at his twin nervously.

"We want you to move in with us"

Bluestreak stared at them, a wide grin plastering his face.

"Of course"

Sideswipe breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"Good"

Sideswipe trailed a hand lazily over the sensitive seams in his armour, causing his intakes to hitch.

"Why don't we take this back to **our **quarters" Both twins leered at the gunner.

"You two are incorrigible" he sighed heavily.

"That wasn't a no"

The twins hauled Blue to his feet.

Unknown to the two Lamborghinis, leading him through the corridors, he smirked.

'_I need to thank Blaster properly for this'_ He thought happily as Sunstreaker punched in the code to their quarters.

'_This is going to be fun'_

oooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo

End notes

Well not a great ending but then again its not ending

Now that this is fineshed i can get to work on ma sequel :P

Anyways hoped ya liked the 'last' chapter and the story as a whole :3


End file.
